


catch me when i fall (and both our wings are burning)

by goldenzingy46



Series: Bastardised Religion (no takebacks) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Biblical, Angel Harry Potter, Demon Tom Riddle, Dumbledore Is God, Fallen Angel Tom Riddle, Fluff, I mean this literally, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, They/Them Pronouns for Harry Potter, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Tom Riddle, angels are genderless, because I said so, harriel: the angel that loved too much, he is literally god, how does one tag, mostly harry centric, no beta we burn like harry, soft, therefore demons get all the genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry is an angel. They're one of the best angels, actually.Tom is a demon. Ze's one of the best demons, actually.Harry falls. Tom is there to catch them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Bastardised Religion (no takebacks) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995187
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	catch me when i fall (and both our wings are burning)

Harry James Potter was a curious human.

Mostly because he was not, actually, a human.

Harriel was an angel – not one of the originals, the product of an ill-advised love affair between a seraph known only as Jamiel and a cherub who’d been known as Liliel – and one of love. They had been assigned the job of carrying love for humans, and they had done fairly well so far, if they were to say so themselves.

They had assumed a male human form, darting in between the humans, loving each and every single one of them. Harry James Potter was particularly good at his job.

Tom Riddle was continually frustrated by this fact.

Tom Riddle was also not human. Ze had been the angel Tomiel once, but ze had fallen, and fallen far. Ze was no longer of God, and therefore, ze became known as the mysterious demon ‘The Riddler’. Ze had been assigned the job of tricking humans into sin, and had done fabulously, and ze knew it – pride was a particular favourite of zir’s, after all.

That was until Harry James Potter.

Harry James Potter, clearly an angelic being of love. Spreading love and virtues and killing the sin Tom had cultivated.

So… disgusting.

***

Harriel was assigned the job of love.

They loved everything.

Every human, every plant, every angel, and every demon.

_Wait._

Harriel had messed up.

***

Harriel wasn’t sure what to do now. They’d always been the best at their job, giving their whole heart to everything and getting a whole heart back.

This demon, though… ze was special.

Tom Riddle made Harriel want to kiss those perfect pink lips, wrap his arms around him and forsake everything for one love.

That was not the Way Of Things! Harriel would surely lose their job.

Harriel would speak to God for advice.

***

God presented themself as an old man, long beard, and twinkling eyes. They seemed so approachable.

“My Lord,” Harriel began. “Permission to speak?”

“ _Of course, Angel Harriel,”_ God said, already sounding disappointed.

“Well. Uh, you know how you said to love everyone and everything?”

“ _Of course. I am omniscient.”_

Harriel blinked. “So you already know what I’m going to say?”

God nodded, wise and aged. _“Of course. I would never deny you the free will of saying it, though.”_

With the sudden understanding of how so many angels tumbled into pits of sulphur and flame, they continued. “I… might’ve fallen, um, a little bit in love? With a demon?”

God, who already knew, somehow looked more disappointed.

“ _Love is not a sin, Harrideus.”_

Harrideus?

Harriel was falling, falling.

Tom was there to catch them, running gentle hands along flaming wings.

“Love should not be a sin, Harry.”

Harry smiled, slowly. “But lust is.”

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)
> 
> [for bribe related reasons, i ask you to go and have a look at user [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha)'s fics, and they are a damn good writer]


End file.
